Mobile devices offer users the ability to access the Internet through an Internet browser application or standalone applications. Internet websites and applications accessed by mobile device may be limited in functionality, display quality, or access speed, among other things. These limitations may be the result of a mobile device having a smaller screen, a slower network connection, or limited processing power. In the electronic commerce arena, websites and applications offering users access to electronic commerce platforms may similarly be limited. Websites and applications designed for mobile access may not offer a rich, interactive experience a user expects when shopping or browsing for items. As a result, a user may be discouraged from using the mobile device to conduct electronic commerce transactions.